Beyond The Fence
by JosieTRxClover13
Summary: Lulu is a half-blind female wolf anthro living in a concentration camp with other "cursed ones" like herself. Wolves of The Beyond Belongs to Kathryn Lasky and so does Faolan. Lulu and Trails are mine. Story is wayyy better than summary!
1. Beyond The Fence

Lulu lay in her bed looking up at the big moon that shone through her window. The night was as silent as the stars. That's what Lulu hated the most about this crummy hell where she lived. It was cast away from any kind of society. It was so dull and depressing. Nothing even grew in the old courtyard anymore. Not even the very small and fragile little buds that blossomed in the spring. But it didn't matter. It seemed that it was always winter.

The wind seemed to moan its usual moan of the chilly night. It swept across the entire prison like a phantom and sang its mournful tune. Lulu shivered and wrapped her arms around her petite body frame to keep warm. She should have brought her tattered and faded sweater to wear. But tonight was different. She liked the cold and feeling of being alive for once. The wind swept over to Lulu and the sweet smell of the cold filled her nostrils. But suddenly, the feeling vanished. Just as she turned to walk back to the dorms, her ears perked up at the sound of someone at the fence.

She jumped and fell back on her bottom. She wanted to get back to her room where she was safe to an extent than out here in the dark night.

"Hey are you okay?" she heard a voice call. She turned and faced the metal fence that kept herself and others like her bound in the prison. Cautiously, she approached the fence and grabbed onto it. She smelled a scent. It wasn't an enforcer or Clover, someone new!

"I'm okay. You just startled me." there was an eerie and thick fog that emerged from the gray dirt ground, and arose all throughout the air. It was nearly impossible.

"Oh sorry. I didn't by chance wake you did I?"

"Nope. I have a little case of insomnia you could say." she replied with a sigh.

"What is this place?" the unknown male asked breaking the horrid silence.

"Some place I hope no one else will ever have to endure. This is where all the cursed ones are sent. They treat us like monsters. What crime have we committed to them that is so terrible we deserve this treatment?" she began to rant. The male anthro just sat on the other side of the fence and listened to the barbaric way others like Lulu were treated at this wretched place.

New arrivals, or the newborn "cursed pups" were sent to a small building where only the strongest survived to make it into the dorms. Once they reached the age of ten, they were allowed to go to the school. After they completed all their lessons, they were sent to simply live in the dorms and be of some use to the chieftains, of highest ranking enforcers of the campsite. So many twisted tales and rumors were told of a chieftain that raped a murdered a young she-anthro after she completed school. But it was hard to tell apart the rumors from the true stories. Lulu and the mystery male sat in total silence until he let down a gulp of fear. Not necessarily for himself though.

"I shouldn't have told you this. I'm sorry." Lulu said in a pathetic whisper that made the male's heart wrench. Without a word, he slipped his paw through the fence and gently patted Lulu's.

"No its okay. I'm the one who should be sorry. I wish there was some way I could help." Lulu smiled and looked down at the splayed paw with a marking that resembled a star. She let out a little gasp, and he pulled his paw away.

"Oh no please!" she reached through the fence and pulled him closer by his paw.

"I think it's pretty. The design anyway." she traced the little odd design with the tip of her small claws. The male let out a small laugh, making Lulu smile for the first time in what seemed a year or so.

"We've been sitting here talking and we don't even know who we're really talking to." he let out another little laugh. "May I ask you your name miss?"

"It's Lulu. Well that's just my pet name. I couldn't tell you the name my mother gave me. I never knew her." her ears pressed against her head as they lowered.

"To be honest, I never really knew my birth mother either. But my adoptive mother was just amazing. But anyways, I'm Faolan." The both anthro's stopped when they smelled and heard two bodies approaching, but yet the fog was too thick to see. Faolan felt Lulu's body shaking through her paw he held in his warm grip.

"I must go. Please don't let this be the last time we meet Faolan. You're very pleasant to talk with." Faolan nodded his head in agreement and squeezed her paw in reassurance.

"I promise I'll be back right here tomorrow night. Lulu." he said ever so sweetly and sprinted off into the night. Lulu still clung to the cold metal fence, and wanted to stay there and call out for Faolan, but she couldn't make a sound as she felt a heavy paw on her shoulder.

"What in the name of Lupus are you doing out here at this hour? Everyone is to be asleep and in their dorms by now!" Lulu looked behind the enforcer and saw the trembling body of her best friend and roommate, Trails. She was mute, and had the mind of a 5-week-old pup. Lulu embraced her startled roommate and wiped away her tears.

"I apologize sir for my tardiness. I could not will myself to sleep, so I thought a walk would tire me out." the enforcer hurled up a large wad of spit right into Lulu's blind eye. He smacked Trails and dragged Lulu back into the dorms.

"I'll be sure to let the cheiftain know of this Lulu." he said with a smirk and he closed and locked the door shut. Trails silently wept in Lulu's arms, who sat wide-eyed and joyful on her uncomfortable cot. Still overjoyed by meeting this mysterious male by the name of Faolan.


	2. She Will Be Loved

"Please. Don't do this. She needs me. I can teach her." a warm voice pleaded as it began to break into small sobs.

"Silence! You know the law! One more word and I'll make sure the rest join their dear little sister." a cold and soulless voice replied with a sadistic laugh. The mother lowered her ears and tucked her tail between her legs. She could only watch helplessly as this disgusting obea took her daughter away from her.

The brownish pup squirmed as the cold hearted obea picked her up by the scruff. Where had the warmth of her brothers and sisters gone? Why had the scent of her mother vanished? What was happening?

"Forgive me." the mother said as she wept. Lulu squirmed harder in the obea's paws and cried out.

"MOTHER! MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU?"

Lulu jumped as she opened her eyes. Another cursed nightmare. When would these horrific visions end? The room was still dark, but sunshine peaked through the window. Trail was still on her side sound asleep, and unaware that her roommate was awake this early.

"Well another early start." she sighed and sluggishly put her thin sweater over her flannel pajama top. All the dorms were silent aside from small snores. Quietly, and carefully, Lulu opened the window and jumped down from the fifth floor, onto the colorless and grassless ground with a thud.

"Huh, not a scratch on me." she brushed herself off and walked alongside the fence. The only thing that stood in her way of this prison, and the real world where life prevailed.

"Maybe just maybe they haven't turned it on yet." she grabbed hold of the fence through the openings, and began to climb it. No one tried to climb the fence, they were too afraid, and some of the wolves acting as though they were moon blinked whenever the subject of climbing the fence was brought up.

Just as she about to reach the very top, the taste and smell of the real world on the outside filled her. She never wanted anything this bad before. Without warning, she felt a power rise within her. It seemed to spark her and she became excited, and waged her tail, but she felt her grip loosen from the fence.

With a loud thud, she hit the gray ground below her. She heard a sadistic laugh behind her. Clover.

'How can this morning get any worse?' Lulu began to tremble. This particular obea brought the small and helpless pup this compound to spend the rest of her life.

"No one will ever miss you. Your mothers wont even notice your absence. If you were to die the same day as your birth, no one would think anything of it." those piercing words still taunted Lulu. The first words anyone ever told her and the other malcadhs when they were brought fourth to the compound.

"I thought little pups weren't allowed out by themselves. And let alone allowed to climb such a big, big fence." Clover smirked and picked Lulu up by her scruff.

"I heard about your little stunt you pulled last night. Try some more funny business, and I'll take care of you myself." she tossed Lulu back to the ground and kicked her.

"You worthless little piece of scat. You think your special? Do you think you're Lupus herself? ANSWER ME!" Lulu's nose began to bleed as she struggled to get up from under Clover.

"Clover what have I done to you?" she asked hoarsely as she wiped her bloody nose with the back of her paw. The females' heads both turned toward the main gate that creaked. Two figures were outlined through the heavy morning fog. Clover gasped and lowered her body to the dirt below her.

"Who is it?" Clover pulled Lulu down beside her fiercely and made her bow her head.

"The chieftain you idiot! He comes here once a month for an inspection to make sure you unholy beasts from the Dim World do as your told." Lulu let out a low growl and mumbled,

"If I'm an unholy beast, what does that make you?" she asked as she smirked. Before Clover could smack her on the muzzle, the two figures were standing right above Clover and Lulu.

"Rise sister Clover. What is your business here?" a gruff voice said from above. Clover slowly arose from the ground, brushing he dirt off into Lulu's eyes.

"I noticed as I was passing by to speak to you about your daughter, that this little troublemaker was trying to escape. Can't have that now can we?" she grabbed Lulu by her ears and pulled her upright. She looked into the piercing blue eyes of the almighty chieftain Tony. He was a thick-boned, muscled giant compared to her. One hard blow to her fragile chest, and she would be no more.

"Very well then. But lets leave those duties to the enforcers. We have much to discuss." The tall female by the name of Sheo stared down at Lulu. Her heart ached. How she wished she could just reach out and tell her the truth. She followed her mate alongside of Clover and headed to the base of the compound.

Within Lulu, something began to stir. Where had she seen Tony's mate Sheo before? Her dreams perhaps? She hadn't seen her in the compound before either. It was just probably the loss of sleep that was making her feel so odd about the silliest of things.

Trails rushed to her side and helped her up from the wet ground. Thunder boomed from the mountains, and clouds gathered together, blocking out and shunning the sun. Before too long, the trees swayed like helpless ghost along with the heavy winds. Lulu sighed as she sat at her school desk and watched the rain droplets dance among the wind.

Meanwhile…

Faolan was sitting carving into another gnaw bone. It was raining loudly outside, and the wind and droplets of rain leaked into Faolan's old bedroom. He didn't mind it. He kept a bucket under the source of the leak, and sealed the windows with small cloths.

With his perfectly sharp teeth, he carved what happened the previous evening. How he stumbled across the compound, met Lulu, and was now feeling stirrings on the inside he never felt before. He had to see her again. Tonight. But what if he were to get caught? His clan despised him enough because of his splayed paw. He stop carving and looked down at his paw.

"What does it mean?" he whispered to himself. Just then, Heep walked in with a girl under his arm. She was giggling about some cheesy little joke he cracked outside.

"Hey who let him in?" the female replied as she pointed to Faolan.

"Um I live here too you know." he said blandly with a bit of attitude on the tip of his tongue. Heep rolled his eyes and bent over to whisper into Faolan's ear.

"Look I need the room for the night. We're guna' have a us a little party." he smiled lustfully towards the young female that stood in the doorway. Faolan screwed his face up in disgust at the thought. Heep was nothing more than a fellow gnaw wolf as was Faolan. As far as he knew, gnaw wolves weren't allowed to mate with regular members of the pack.

But nonetheless, Faolan left the room. Heep would get caught and he'd have no one to blame but himself. The rain has calmed down to a small drizzle, and the sky was slowly turning a faint orange. Even a few stars and constellations were visible. He smiled up at the sky and put his paws in his pockets.

"I know you're with me mother." he whispered to the bear constellation that seemed to shine the brightest in the night. Leaves flew like little ghost in the small breeze that toyed with the night. He smiled when he found the huge compound with the very tall and wide guard tower and main base. Lulu was already sitting on the gray ground reading a book.

"Hi." Faolan said as he sat across from her. Lulu looked up at him with her sad eyes and managed to pull off a smile.

"Hello. I'm glad you came back. I've been needing to talk to you." lulu closed her book and hung her head low. Faolan sensed her sadness and anger.

"Well talk to me then. You look upset. Did something happen?" he reached through the fence and offered her his paw to hold onto. She squeezed it and sat closer to him.

"I was humiliated in front of the chieftain Tony and his mate today. Clover is right. I'm of equal value as a piece of scat." her ears lowered and oily tears leaked from her sparkling eyes. "And- sshe's right. Tthey're right. I'm a freak." she said as her voice broke down into sobs.

"No you're not. Come on don't cry please." Faolan squeezed her paw and licked her tears away. Even though they hadn't known each other for long, they felt a connection. They had so much I common. Both were expected to die, but they survived. Everyone told them that no one loved them, yet they were loved.

"If it makes you feel any better, my pack doesn't really care for me much." he held up his splayed paw with the star-like symbol. Lulu pulled it closer making the fence rattle, and Faolan pressing against it.

"Which blows my mind. Like I said before, I think its pretty." Faolan examined the young she-wolf from the corner of his eye. Her eyes that sparkled like the stars above. Her beautiful coat of fur. And she had the most warm and reassuring voice.

'You're the pretty one.' he thought to himself. Lulu released Faolan's paw and stared at her paws in her lap.

"Sometimes I wish I were never born. It'd be so much easier you know?" she looked up at the stars the gleamed and shined through the navy blue blanket. "If we're so hated, why did Lupus create us? Create me? Does he want me to suffer?" Faolan felt his heart ache alongside Lulu's. True, he wasn't confined to live in a compound, but still no one would ever fully accept him because of something as silly as his paw.

"I know how you feel. But you're not alone." he pressed his cheek beside hers through the cold fence. But Lulu felt nothing. Only Faolan's presence and someone besides her sister Trails loved her.

They sat there in silence for hours. Lulu dosed off and nuzzled Faolan's cheek. He stuck his hand through the largest opening in the fence, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Goodnight Lulu." he whispered and licked her cheek. He wanted to say he loved her, but all in good time.


	3. I'm With You

"Wont you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I'm with you."

-I'm With You©Avril Lavinge

Tony stood silent as a ghost on the balcony that viewed the entire compound. He released a cloud of smoke from his lips, and stuck the tip of his pipe back into his mouth.

'Everything's happening too fast.' he thought to himself. His heart ached from seeing her again. It would have been better if he hadn't returned at all. But the pain of not knowing if she was alive hurt even more.

Tears slid down Tony's face. From the day she was born, he wanted her. He loved her so much. He didn't even see her blind eye, he only saw an angel. A perfect little gift. There was just something about her that stood out from her sister.

He remembered the look on Sheo's face when she saw Lulu's eyes. Her once joyful voice turned into loud sobs of sadness and regret. Why did things have to be this way? That was probably his last litter Sheo could bear.

Although the laws stated that if a malcadh was born, their parents were to leave their pack and find a new mate. But since they were betrothed since their birth, the bond was unbreakable.

The night and many nights after Breanne and Trishaw were taken, Tony held his mate as she sobbed until she fell asleep. Eventually, Sheo cried until she could barely see out of her eyes. She was going blind. They went to the Sark, but even she was unsure if Sheo's sight could be resorted.

"Tony darling. Please come to bed." Tony turned around to see his petite mate standing behind him in her silk nightgown. She looked so timid and weak. Her legs trembled, and she began to fall. Tony ran to her side and caught her as she nearly hit the marble floor.

"Love please be more careful. I told you to lay down and rest. The trip has weakened you enough." Sheo gave her mate a flashy smile and kissed his cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Tony gently lifted his mate up and carried her to their grand bedroom. The tall and well muscled male removed his grand necklace of gnaw bones, and slipped into his silk pajamas. He opened his closet and took out the small brown box, and sat it in front of his mate on their king-sized bed.

"Oh dear me I hate this dreadful medicine." Sheo sighed much like a young pup. Her ears lowered and she turned away from Tony, who just let out a little chuckle.

"Now, now Sheo. You know it will help you regain your strength." he said as he mixed the moss and herbs in a small clay cup. Sheo let out a huff.

"That old Sark is just crazy. She's nothing but a witch." she mumbled under her breath. Tony handed her the cup. Her nose crinkled at the repulsive smell. Tony smiled at his lovely mate and pinched her little nose with his big paw.

"Now try." Sheo smiled and managed to drink the whole concoction of medicine in one gulp.

"Thanks Hon." she smiled sheepishly and lay on her back onto the plush bed. Tony covered their bodies and nuzzled his mate.

"Sleep well my love." he whispered as she snuggled against his warm chest and listening to his beating heart.

"Papa! Wake up!" Tony rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. There was a small pup on his chest. She smiled and wagged her tail.

"Come on sleepy head!" she playfully tugged on his ear, and pulled him in an upright position. Tony shook his head in disbelief. Was this a dream? Yet it all felt so real. He looked at where his mate Sheo would be sleeping, but she was gone.

"Sheo?" he called as panicked mounted within him. She was too fragile and sick to be left alone, let alone to walk by herself. The little brown pup skipped out of the grand bedroom and giggled.

He chased after her, until she lead him outside. No longer was there a cold gray compound, but a beautiful lush land of sweet grass, sunshine, and little butterflies and flowers that were bountiful. He heard laughter and saw Sheo sitting under a lovely tree that seemed to touch the heavens.

"There you are!" he said in relief. His mate never looked more happy or beautiful. Her soft white hair touched her waist, and her eyes were a warm amber color. No longer a dull green.

"Of course I'm here silly. Where else would I want to be?" she said in her warm voice. She was cradling a small tan pup in her arms as she stood up from the ground. Tony peeked into the blanket and saw a sleeping pup that was carelessly sucking on her paw.

"Sheo what's going on?" the fire-orange male asked bluntly. The small brownish pup that was wearing a little pink dress twirled around Tony like a little ballerina.

"Mama? What's wrong with Papa?" she whispered to Sheo. What in the name of the Dim World? He had no other offspring besides the two malcadhs. But he bent down beside the girl and looked into her eyes. One gleaming amber like her mother's, and the other one a milky-silver.

"Breanne?" Tony asked as tears filled his eyes making his vision blurry. The little giggly pup hid behind her mother's leg and whimpered. "No its okay. Papa's okay." he held his arms open. Without hesitation, she ran into her fathers warm and reassuring embrace.

Tony burst into a joyous sob as his nuzzled his daughter on her cheek. He never felt this way before. He never wanted to leave this beautiful place. The thought occurred to him, 'Have I passed on in my sleep? But no I'd have to climb the star ladder.' It didn't matter at the time anyway.

"Papa! Papa! Push me!" little Breanne called as she sat in a huge wooden swing. He ran up to her and pushed her from behind the swing. She went all the way into the sky. She laughed and then screamed. The swing returned to its proper place in between the wooden bars that held it together, but no Breanne.

Tony looked around. Sheo had vanished along with the little pup she held, and the sky turned pitched black as a waterfall of rain drops came down from the monstrous looking clouds. Soon everything vanished. There was nothing but total darkness.

Sheo noticed her mate twitching and whimpering in his sleep. She gently lay her head back on his chest and rubbed his arm.

"Hey big guy. It's okay. Come on and wake up for me." she whispered ever so sweetly. Tears ran down the chieftains face as he slowly opened his green eyes. He let out a gasp and placed his paw upon the back of Sheo's head.

"I'm sorry I woke you dear. Go back to sleep." he said as he arose from the bed and put on his robe. The tall male took his pipe and tobacco from his top drawer, and walked outside to the balcony.

He lifted his head up to the sky and looked at the grand stars and constellations above him that could make any mortal feel powerless and inferior. Enough was enough! He wasn't going to wait any longer to see her face to face and speak to her.

'Great Lupus above me. Please forgive me for the treason I am soon to commit. You may punish me. But forgive me.' he prayed as he looked to the great wolf constellation.


End file.
